


Cheap Shots

by CrowTrinkets



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra Route (The Arcana), Asra Route Spoilers (The Arcana), Asra upright ending, Asra's parents are there too, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowTrinkets/pseuds/CrowTrinkets
Summary: Asra and the Apprentice are tired after their escapade in the Arcana realm. However, two particular red-headed siblings decide some drinking in celebration is due. Just friends unwinding.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cheap Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Asra and the Apprentice beat the devil in Asra's upright ending. References to earlier plot points in Asra's route. Short fic I came up with the other day. Enjoy!

Asra and I stumbled out of the fountain exhaustion taking us as we fell to our knees. But the moment we looked at each other laughter filled the air. Laughter and relief. We beat the devil, binding him in his own realm and we saved the world. Not only ours but the world of the Arcana. I crawl over to Asra, pulling him into a hug, to which he returned wrapping his arms around me. We were tired from the massive amounts of magic we used but our joy and adrenaline were keeping us standing, well almost standing. While holding onto each other we tried to get up but to no avail, our legs shook as we held onto each other for balance making us laugh even more. Eventually, we stood and leaned against the edge of the fountain. 

“I can’t believe we did that,” I say with a gasp. 

“I can, you’re a really powerful magician MC, I didn’t doubt you for a second,” Asra says planting a kiss on my nose. I giggle at his response but I can see the pride in his eyes, feel it in his emotions as we bump shoulders together. He really does feel that way. I look down at our masquerade outfits, mine is a little dirty in some spots, a tear here or there, but for the most part, it's still together, Asra somehow managed with barely a stain at the bottom. For someone who leaves his belongings everywhere, he sure knows how to keep his clothes clean.

“We should go find the others,” I utter with a sigh. I want to make sure everyone is safe and so we can tell them the news of what happened in the Devil’s realm. Asra nods reaching his arm around my back to keep me steady. I mimic him and we slowly but surely make our way into the palace.

The first person we see when we walk in is Portia, she has a large tray with an assortment of treats, some appear to be leftovers from the masquerade rooms. I offer to help her carry the load but she insists she do it, stating that “heroes don’t carry their own food”. We follow her into the parlor and find everyone there. The room erupts into a flurry of sighs of relief, tears, and hugs. Especially between Asra and his parents. In our absence, everyone already introduced one another, after escaping Lucio's dining room and arresting the Courtiers.

After the energy died down we all sat, eating cookies and drinking tea. Asra recapped everyone on what happened and how we bound the devil. He did most of the talking, sensing I was more tired than I let on. Nadia informs us that the majority of the guests went home in the frenzy, and that tomorrow she’ll have to make a sort of announcement briefing the citizens on what exactly happened tonight. Asra and I volunteered to go with her to which she thanked us. After everyone finished their tea, Nadia offered us all to stay at the palace for the night. Everyone but Muriel gladly took it. Asra offered his room to his parents and said instead he can sleep in my room. I blush at the bold statement but I would want nothing more than to fall asleep in Asra's arms right now. Everyone made their way to their rooms, and after closing the door behind us Asra and I let out a collective sigh.

“I'm so glad Nadia allowed us to stay here another night,” I say. "I don’t think I would even be able to make it up the stairs of the shop even if we got a carriage ride," Asra let out a weak laugh.

“Nadia is too kind to kick us out of her home after the day we had,” 

“I guess you’re right, she even gave us these beautiful outfits,” I take Asra's hand, to which he twirls me. I stumble into his arms as he wraps an arm around my waist.

“And you look amazing in it,” He leans in brushing our noses together.

“Asraaaa,” I feel my cheeks flush. He lets out a chuckle at my embarrassment, but I stay close to him. “I would like to get into some more comfortable clothes however, help me get undressed?” I whisper the last part.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he whispers back with a mischievous smile.

Asra helps me undress from my masquerade outfit and into sleep clothes, stealing a few kisses here and there. The way his hands trail my arms send shivers down my spine, his touch calms my nerves and leaves me aching for more. I set my outfit on a nearby chair after I am dressed, then turning to Asra to help him change as well. I trace my fingers up his shoulders and go to undo the clasps for his outfit but then we are interrupted.

"Knock knock!" It's Portia, lightly tapping on the door. I give Asra an apologetic smile before I go to open it for her. Portia and Julian walk in together.

"See Pasha, they were getting ready for bed! I told you we should've left them be!" Julian remarks, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Well I hope I didn't interrupt anything, but I feel we deserve a little celebration do we not? What with you saving the world and all" Portia gives us a mischievous smile. I'm not sure what she's planning but her demeanor just makes me more interested. 

"Asra?" I look to my partner, who is now sitting on the bed, he gives me a half shrug.

"What do you have in mind?" He turns to Portia. Her smile grows wide as she rubs her hands together.

"Well, there's quite a bit of leftover still, and I think I saw a few unattended bottles of Golden Goose in the kitchen?" Portia elbows Julian in the side, who returns it with his signature toothy grin.

"I could eat more," Asra chimes in.

"I think a drink or two couldn't hurt," I walk up to Portia linking our arms together. "C'mon Julian let's leave Asra to get changed while we raid the kitchen," The three of us exit the room giving Asra some privacy. I feel a little bad, allowing our alone time to be interrupted but I couldn't say no to Portia, she works so hard for the Countess and I think we all deserve to blow off some steam. Portia giggles as we walk to the kitchen, our arms still linked.

"Do you do this often Portia?" I say, she shakes her head.

"Sometimes I snag a cookie or two, but there's so much leftover food that we can't just let it go to waste!"

"And besides, all the food is for the guests, and we are technically guests," Julian chimes in, walking ahead of us. When we finally make it to the kitchen, Portia peers in first ensuring it's empty. With a nod, Julian and I follow her in. If I thought the tables were full of food in the masquerade rooms, the kitchen's stock dwarfed them. I don't think I have ever seen so much food in my life. Every counter and tabletop has some sort of interesting food. From fruit to meats to vegetables and elaborately decorated pastries, the kitchen had it all. Portia hands me a basket to which I start loading the more delicious-looking food. I add a couple of pastries I think Asra will like and I continue filling the basket until I am satisfied. Julian grabs a large bottle of Golden Goose and hands another to me so he can snag a few extra rolls. Porta has a smaller basket full of delectable foods as well. Satisfied with our bounty we leave the kitchen giggling amongst ourselves. Basket on my arm and bottle in my hand I survey the food we all gathered. 

"I don't think we'll be able to finish this all in one night, in four nights maybe, but this is quite a bit," I say, realizing just how heavy my basket now feels. 

"Well better get started now!" Portia says holding up a biscuit to put in my mouth. I chuckle and lean forward to take it, tasting powdered sugar once it makes contact, the moment my teeth sink into it I hear a voice stopping me mid-bite

"Oh my, celebrating are we?" Portia lets out a peep letting go of my biscuit and Julian freezes at the sound of a man's voice. I turn towards its source, biscuit still in my mouth. Oh my indeed, Salim and Aisha stand in front of us, eyes trailing from Julian's hands to Portia then to mine. I flush, I JUST met Asra's parents and now they've caught us sneaking food and alcohol in the hallways, so much for first impressions… second? I'm too flustered to think straight. With my free hand, I remove the biscuit, swallowing the bite in my mouth.

"Um….. Yes?" I may not remember having parents but I can't help but feel like I'm in trouble with the way they're looking at me. Salim and Aisha both let out a laugh. The three of us all look at each other confused.

"My love, let them have their fun," Aisha says with a smile, she turns to us with a warm expression. "We're going to bed now, make sure to stay in the Palace," the three of us all nod quickly in unison. With a wave, they turn the corner and head to their room. All three of us let out a breath we didn't know we were holding.

"Well, I felt like a teenager getting caught sneaking a drink again," Julian says, his voice slightly wavering.

"You said it," Portia says, shoulders relaxing. They both turn to me. Julian suddenly stifles a laugh, Portia's smile growing wide.

"What?" I say. They both burst into laughter, Portia then shushing Julian but still unable to hide her amusement. "What, what is it?" I am very confused and slightly embarrassed, I look around to make sure nothing is behind me. Nope, no one here.

"Nothing nothing, just uhhh, nervous laughter, yes," Julian says between laughs, they both snicker and start to make their way back to my room. I follow, my confusion still brewing. We finally make it to the door to which Julian knocks, he must hear Asra say come in cause he opens the door, allowing Portia and me in first. Asra is turned around placing his own outfit on the same chair, dressed in sleep clothes. I walk to the bed and place my items down on the floor. Asra approaches me looking at the haul of food I brought but then his eyes go wide when he sees my face.

"Ah, love you have a bit of," he turns me to face the mirror. There is powdered sugar and jelly on my face. I look at the biscuit Portia handed to me earlier, sure enough, there is jelly inside.

"Portia! Julian!" I swing around to be met with the sight of Portia and Julian laughing. They both fall to the floor continuing to cackle at my misfortune.

"Oh, I am so sorry MC! I didn't even notice," Portia says between breaths. I let out a frustrated grunt. They are not going to let me live this down, especially knowing Aisha and Salim saw this as well, so much for giving heroes respect. Asra turns me to face him, rubbing his thumb on the corner of my mouth, licking the contents off.

"Delicious," he whispers. I roll my eyes and turn once again to the two redheads who have now calmed down.

"So are we eating or what," I say, hands on my hips.

\---

The four of us sit on the floor in front of the fireplace, food in the center and one bottle empty. Portia suggested that we play "never have I ever". Asra is laying on the floor, head in my lap occasionally sitting up when he has to drink. Julian is to his right and Portia to the right of him. Faust has taken to cuddling up to the fire, sleeping soundly. Occasionally Julian flinches when she moves. At first, I was a little nervous to play this game, being as I do not have as much life experience or memories as the three of them do, but I have learned a lot about my friends. For example, I learned that Portia has gone streaking, Julian has lost a game of strip poker, and Asra has never killed a plant. I feel he fibbed that one but I let it slide, for now. As the night went on, we started taking obviously cheap shots at each other, such as never have I ever served the countess food, or never have I ever had an eyepatch. Nothing like some friendly animosity, to get your friends drunk with.

"Ilya your turn," Portia says as she pops another pastry into her mouth. Julian thinks for a second, making a show of it by going "hm" loudly. Asra taps him with his foot earning a yelp from the red-haired man.

"Okay okay, never have I ever…. Lived once," Julian's smile is wide as he gives me a knowing look, his eyebrows wiggling. I know he got his memories back from the hanged man so I shouldn't be too surprised that he knows about my situation.

"Oh that one is lame," Portia says with an annoyed tone, after taking a swig she passes the bottle to Asra who sits up, takes a sip, and lays down placing the bottle back in the center, going back to sleep. Portia turns to me with a puzzled look.

"Why haven't you drank MC?" I quickly shoot Julian a look, raising my eyebrows, causing him to flinch under my stare. He gives me a weak shrug.

"I didn't have the time," he whispers arms up in surrender. Portia's gaze snaps from me to him and back to me.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper. As much as I would hate for Portia to be in the dark, I would rather not talk about my death, especially with Asra here. Asra looks up at me from my lap telling me I can skip his turn, something about his "head-spinning too much", with a wink I think of my next topic.

"Never have I eveerrrr," I trail off, still thinking. Julian may have been on my side in his "living once" comment, but this game is free reign, everyman for themselves. "Never have I ever, been on a pirate ship,"

"What! No fair!" Portia squawks out. I let out a laugh and shrug, doing my best to look innocent.

"MC! You wound me!" Julian lets out, however still reaching for the bottle, after taking a swig he hands it to Portia who mutters before taking a sip. I look down at Asra nudging him, I don't forget his story about the little game he played with Faust in his youth. He opens one eye to look at me, smiles, and then closes it again pretending to be asleep. I roll my eyes.

"I'll do you one better MC," Portia says. "Never have I ever kissed Asra!" Julian lets out a laugh as I reach for the bottle taking a long slow sip. I side-eye him, remembering something, the alcohol gets the better of my common sense. Pulling the bottle from my lips I angle it towards Julian.

"Drink up," I say. Oh my god did I just do that? Julian flushes, he opens his mouth to protest but when I remain unmoving, he sheepishly takes the bottle and takes a sip. Portia's jaw drops as she watches her brother swallow the beverage. By now Asra has sat up gawking at Julian. Portia stands.

"I am waaaaay to drunk for this," she states, she grabs Julian by the arm lifting him up, he yelps but follows through, "And I'm cutting you off Ilya, goodnight guys," Portia leaves the room, dragging Julian with her and closes the door behind her. After it closes I swear I can hear Portia yelling, followed by Julian's protests, but it soon disappears with their footsteps. Asra turns to speak.

"How did you-" I put a finger to his lips to shush him. 

"A magician never reveals their secrets Asra," I say with a wink, I turn to Faust who is still laying by the fire, but I can almost sense a mischievousness coming from her. I turn back towards Asra who is now yawning, I guess we have been up for a while. I stand to help Asra to his feet, swaying slightly from all the drinking. Faust slithers over to Asra who picks her up and the three of us climb into bed. Asra lays on his back and I snuggle into him, my head resting on his chest as I listen to his heartbeat. 

"Mmmm, I am not looking forward to the headache tomorrow," I hum out.

"Well I guess we'll just have to sleep all day in the shop until you feel better," Asra says, rubbing his hand along my back. With a nod, I feel sleep slowly begin to overtake me as I am wrapped in the arms of the person with who I feel safe and love more than anything.


End file.
